Measuring the human body's temperature has always been a world-wide necessity for medical doctors, nurses, and almost every male or female adult. It has also been of equal importance that patient's temperatures are taken, as advised by medical doctors, with exact adherence to regular and appointed times.
Common glass thermometers, now in use, have been known for many years to be the only as well as the best available instruments to fulfill the afore-mentioned needs. However, the use of these thermometers is usually associated with worry and fear, mainly from glass breakage in either the mouth or rectum. Such an incident exposes the patient to serious internal or external cuts, and to fatal poisoning with mercury. This twofold danger is particularly liable to take place, with millions of sick infants, young children and adults of all ages who may suffer from full or partial unconsciousness, nervousness, or from their inability to control their movements.
As a result of this justified fear from glass theremometer breakage and its serious outcomings, many parents either postpone or discontinue taking the temperatures of their beloved sick children. Consequently, they deprive them of an indispensable aid for their quick recovery, and in certain cases, for their survival. Even professional nurses, in some hospitals of the developing countries, fail to keep adequate temperature records of their attended young as well as grown-up patients, simply because of the nurses' fear of breaking the thermometers.
In fact, several efforts were made in order to find out a safer substitute for the hazardous, commonly used glass thermometer. Inventing the American-Italian "Fever test" tape is a good example. However, this tape proved to be only a fever indicator, but not an accurate full scale theremometer. Electronic as well as digital innovated thermometers which have been recently introduced and are available on the market, have not solved the problem either. They are beyond the means of the vast majority of individual citizens, common hospital budgets, and the developing countries in general. Hence, the difficulties encountered with the regular medical glass thermometer of the present invention are not yet overcome. The "safety case for the medical glass thermometer" may well solve such needless problems. Furthermore, this invention will make it possible for the common individual to obtain a cheap and most appropriate thermometer for infants, young children and all sick adult cases. Its use is definitely safe against breakage while being in the mouth, rectum or armpit. It also helps us avoid the unnecessary trouble caused by broken glass particles, whether in the patient's bed or on the room floor.
Such multi-safe characteristics of this newly developed thermometer are expected to provide all users with a precious feeling of confidence and encourage them to be more punctual in temperature taking. Consequently, temperature taking will neither be postponed nor dropped.
However, it is worth mentioning that this invention does not just imply the simple application of a metal cap to shield the highly breakable head-part of the regular glass thermometer. Experimentation with a good number of tightly fitted caps did not give satisfying results. Only with the use of a highly thermal conductive, semi-liquid compound, does the encased thermometer became efficient and reliable. Moreover, this invention, in its present stage, is as easy to use, as sensitive to the body's warmth, and as accurate as the commonly known breakable glass thermometer.